Kiss of a Mermaid
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.
1. Come Play

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

AN: This is a Juvana drabble series (a mermaid au, surprise, surprise). Updates will be sporadic and come with whatever inspiration bursts I get. There's no particular order to the drabbles. Enjoy!

* * *

" _The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever."_ \- Jacques Yves Cousteau

* * *

Her smile was like quicksilver, her eyes shining beacons. Cana's eyes followed her playful flips, the mermaid's form and giggles clear to her, despite that the two were twenty feet under water.

The mermaid waved. _Come play with Juvia_.

Cana nearly followed but, the burn in her lungs said otherwise. She smiled ruefully and gestured upwards, already kicking towards the surface.

 _Juvia can fix that._

Suddenly, the mermaid was in front of her, placing her webbed hands on Cana's shoulders gently. Her eyes sparkled with a dozen shades of turquoise.

 _May Juvia kiss you?_

And despite everything she's read online, despite all the movies of violent man-eating mermaids she's watched lately, Cana takes a leap of faith and nods.

Her lips are cool and salty, and yet the sweetest thing she's tasted.

 _Come play with Juvia?_

 _Okay._

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	2. Meet Me Here at Sundown

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Cana yelped when the water hit her cheek.

A familiar giggle came from her left and Cana's lips twitched as she walked over the edge of the boardwalk. She leaned over the railing and smiled when she saw her favorite mermaid.

Cana wiped her cheek and flicked the water at Juvia. "I got your message."

Juvia laughed and dove backwards, her head and shoulders popping back up a couple feet closer. "Juvia's _bored_."

Cana raised her eyebrow, torn between amusement and exasperation. "I told you I busy today." Cana waved her empty shopping bag and laughed at Juvia's pout. "I do need to eat, you know."

Juvia swam a bit closer and Cana gulped when the new position made her bright blue eyes look absolutely _huge_. Juvia sniffed and gripped the wooden planks, pulling herself out of the water so that her breasts were exposed and leaned back a bit.

Cana shifted as the muggy air suddenly made her loose tank top unbearably sticky.

"But Cana," Juvia cooed, pouting sweetly. "Juvia knows a much better place to get food. It's _so_ much more refreshing and sweet than your tacky people food." Juvia cocked her head to the side _just so_ and smiled sweetly. "Plus, Cana looks a little _hot_ over there."

"You're getting too good at that," Cana croaked.

Juvia laughed. "Please, Juvia's over four hundred years old. You haven't even seen her best," she drawled, giving Cana a wink.

Cana licked her dry lips and eyed the sun hanging low in the sky. "Meet back here at sundown?" she asked, a tad too quickly.

Juvia beamed. "Juvia can't wait."

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	3. Saltwater Kisses

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Yesterday had been wonderful. Too wonderful.

Cana raced down the pier, trying to shake off her uneasiness. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop worrying that Juvia had just been a dream her mind had cooked up to break the tedium. Memories of promises to meet her again today ran through her head, making Cana's legs pump faster.

Cana reached the end of the pier, crashing into the railing in her eagerness. She frantically looked for any sign of the mermaid, her nails digging into her palms when she couldn't spot her immediately.

 _Please don't let it be a dream_.

"You came!"

Cana started and leaned further over the pier railing. "Juvia?"

Cana heard a small splash from underneath her and Cana could barely make out Juvia's form underwater before Juvia's head popped up a few feet in front of her. Juvia beamed. "Hi Cana."

Cana didn't reply, instead judging the distance between the pier and Juvia. Juvia cocked her head to the side and looked a little worried but, Cana ignored it in favor of climbing over the railing. She carefully balanced on the rough wood, grinning at Juvia's small frown. "Watch out," she warned before jumping.

Cana only caught a glimpse of Juvia's wide eyes before hitting the warm water. She held her breath on instinct and kicked up to the surface, popping up next to Juvia. She laughed at Juvia's startled look before kicking a little closer. "Hi yourself."

Juvia snorted softly. "Juvia would have waited for you at the stairs, no need to scare her," she muttered before grabbing Cana's cheeks and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Cana smiled into the kiss, whining when Juvia pulled away. She licked the salt off her lips and cocked her head to the side. "I didn't know mermaid kisses wore off."

Juvia blinked before her cheeks darkened. She instantly pulled away, nimbly twisting out of Cana's grasping hand. Cana frowned and almost swam after her.

"Oh, um, they don't." Juvia tugged on her bangs and she looked down at the water. "Juvia, just, ah, thought you wouldn't mind her kissing you." Juvia snapped her head up and stared at Cana with wide eyes. "Juvia's so sorry! She never should have-"

Cana swam closer and gently pressed her finger to Juvia's lips. "No, that's not what I meant." Cana's hand slipped down to Juvia's shoulder to draw her closer. "I just didn't realize you wanted to kiss me too."

Juvia blinked before smiling shyly. "Can Juvia kiss you again?"

Cana laughed, pulling Juvia closer. "Of course."

Who knew saltwater could taste so sweet?

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	4. Legs

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The first time Cana saw Juvia walking, she tripped over her own feet and fell face first into the warm sand.

Juvia laughed as Cana pushed herself up, sputtering, to gape at Juvia's surprisingly toned legs. Cana pinched herself to wake from the bizarre dream but, Juvia's legs stayed firmly in place.

Cana pointed at Juvia's legs. "When did you get those?" she demanded.

Juvia didn't stop laughing as she twirled (or at least tried to - she didn't seem to quite have the coordination for it so she wobbled and lurched around in a circle like a drunkard). "Silly Cana, all mermaids can transform their tails into legs if they want to." Juvia finished her spin and grinned down at Cana, her legs trembling slightly underneath her. "You tell Juvia the best stories about wonderful adventures and fun friends on dry land. Juvia wants to experience them with you!"

Cana pushed herself up and stumbled towards Juvia, looping her arm around the mermaid's waist to keep her steady. "You grew legs just for me?"

Juvia gripped Cana's shoulders for extra support, huffing in exasperation. "Juvia did not _grow_ legs," she said, rolling her eyes. "She just temporarily transformed her tail but, she guesses the idea's the same." Juvia frowned slightly and looked down at her toes. "Juvia had hoped to get a bit more practice walking before you found out though."

Cana laughed and brought her free hand to Juvia's cheek. She gently tilted Juvia's head and nuzzled her nose against Juvia's. "No one's ever done something like this for me before." She gave Juvia a quick kiss before pulling away so she could see Juvia's eyes. "Thank you."

Juvia pressed her lips together, the corners twitching upwards, and ducked her head as her cheeks darkened. "You like them?"

"They're _wonderful_ ," Cana reassured, ducking down to capture Juvia's lips. Juvia smiled against Cana's lips before she gently nibbled Cana's lower lip. Cana hummed happily and pulled Juvia against her as she deepened the kiss, all the while ignoring the slight feeling of discontentment growing in her chest.

 _I wish I could grow a tail for you._

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	5. Part of You

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

AN: This one takes place a week or so after "Legs."

* * *

Cana laughed as Juvia jumped amongst the waves, the mermaid kicking up the surf with bright glee. The mermaid seemed to have taken a real liking to her new legs, seeing how she had stayed transformed for the past week.

Cana could almost believe the lie.

She didn't know why Juvia did it. Juvia was a creature of the sea and happiest amongst the waves, as Cana could see right now. But, Juvia just brushed off Cana's suggestions to return home, insisting that she'd rather stay on dry land with Cana. And, no matter how many times Cana caught her staring at the sea longingly when she thought Cana wasn't looking, Juvia would flippantly claim Cana was just imagining things and distract her with kisses or ask to go sightseeing.

Moments like now just made Cana worry more. Seeing Juvia so happy amongst the water just further drove home the fact that while Juvia did have a good time on land with her, half her heart would always belong to the sea.

Juvia bounded over to Cana and tackled her, making Cana shriek as they tumbled into the waves. They sat up, sputtering, and Cana chuckled as she waited for Juvia to finish giggling. She gently cupped Juvia's cheek, her heart swelling as Juvia leaned into her touch.

"Why?"

Juvia cocked her head to the side, a small smile still pulling at her lips. "Why what?"

Cana's fingers curled and she gently tucked Juvia's soaked bangs behind her ear. "Why give up your tail for so long? And don't deny that you miss it."

Juvia's smile slipped off her face and she leaned away from Cana. "Juvia…" Juvia bit her lip before taking a deep breath. She seemed to force herself to meet Cana's eyes, making Cana's stomach clench. "Juvia's not an idiot, Cana. Eventually, you'll grow tired of not being able to see her everyday. Every land dweller from Juvia's past always came to hate the sea for keeping her away and they eventually come to hate Juvia by association." Juvia sighed again, combing her hand through her hair. "Juvia's sick of losing people and she cares too much to lose you too. Her tail is a small price to pay."

Cana frowned. "Juvia," she said, reaching down to link their fingers together. She stared at the intertwined limbs, idly admiring the perfect fit as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I won't deny the idea of you living with me everyday is appealing. But…" Cana looked up, smiling when she met Juvia's eyes. "The sea is a huge part of you, and I could never hate something that made you who you are. I don't want to see you sacrifice what you love just for me."

Juvia shook her head. "You're worth it."

"I love you Juvia." Cana smiled, bringing their intertwined hands up to her cheek. "Every part of you. And this," Cana gestured to the horizon, the sea glittering in invitation, "is one of the many wonderful things that make you, you. I don't need you by my side every minute to love you. You're too important to me to see you be unhappy every time you're denied the sea."

A small tear slid down Juvia's cheek and she hastily brushed it away. Her soft skin melted into shimmering scales, her tail flicking up the water. She leaned in for a kiss before she pulled away from Cana, her cheeks splitting into a wide grin. "Thank you, Cana."

Cana made a shooing motion with her hand. "Oh, go reacquaint yourself with your other love."

Juvia laughed and grabbed Cana's hands, pulling her along as she slid deeper into the waves. "Silly Cana, it's barely past noon."

Cana blinked. "Huh?"

Juvia pulled Cana forward, resting her forehead against Cana's. "Don't you know the sea is for sharing? It's the middle of the day, come play with Juvia."

Cana raised her eyebrows. "You sure you don't want some alone time?" Juvia's tail twitched in the corner of her eye. "You've been on land with me for a week after all."

Juvia pulled back and shook her head. "You shared your world with Juvia over the past week. Now let Juvia show you part of hers."

Cana's shoulders relaxed and she let Juvia pull her further into the tide. Juvia laughed, the happy notes bleeding in with the surf and Cana couldn't help the smile that split her cheeks, despite the small flickers of worry growing in the back of her head.

 _I wonder...if I had been born a mermaid, would you still feel the need to give up half of yourself for love?_

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	6. Gone Forever

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Maybe it was just a result of living on an island where the water sparkled a thousand shades of blue with gentle waves and warm surf but, Cana had always thought of the ocean as motherly. She knew just as much as anyone that it could be deadly and dangerous, swallowing everything from people to islands but, first and foremost, the ocean was Cana's cradle. A place where Cana could escape her troubles.

Even after meeting one of the ocean's deadliest predators (not that she could ever think of Juvia as a threat to her), Cana couldn't really think of the sea as dangerous or cruel. After all, it had only ever given her happiness.

Then, she found Juvia digging harpoon tips out of her tail in a pool of bloody water.

Cana let out a small shriek, dropping her bag as she ran to Juvia's resting spot. She jumped into the small cove, ignoring the way the cold, fresh water swirled around her legs as Juvia's warm blood soaked her clothes. She moved to Juvia's side, her hands fluttering uselessly in the water. "What happened?"

Juvia hissed as she yanked a broken harpoon out. "Juvia ran into some fishermen who caught some dolphins while fishing for tuna." Juvia's voice somehow held steady as she grabbed one of the hooks. "They didn't like her tearing their nets." She yanked.

Warm blood surged around Cana's hands and she tried to swallow down the lump in the back of her throat. "Fishermen did this to you?" she demanded, her voice shaky as she looked over the small chunks missing from Juvia's tail.

Juvia paused. "Some of it." She gestured to some of the bigger holes. "The dolphins were frantic and some of them bit her while trying to escape the nets." Juvia shrugged and hissed at the careless move. "It's not the first time she's been hurt. She'll heal."

Cana gaped at Juvia. "How can you be so sure…" Cana trailed off when Juvia's tail caught the light just right and she snapped her head down. Dark water swirled around Juvia's tail, the blood momentarily clinging to Juvia's bright scales and revealing old scars, the thick circles, irregular scales, and pale lines like lace. Cana gulped.

Juvia reached over and squeezed Cana's shoulder. "Don't worry Cana, mermaids are resilient and water speeds up the healing. Besides, Juvia's encountered much worse before."

Cana gulped. "That's terrible," she murmured.

Juvia shrugged. "It's life. The ocean is never safe."

Cana's chest squeezed, horror welling up as Juvia's scars caught in the light and dark water. A breeze ruffled Cana's hair and she tore her eyes from Juvia, trying to admire the idealistic view instead. The water was warm around her hips, the seafoam tickling her arms, and the ocean sparkled against the horizon. It was the perfect picture of her safe haven.

And for the first time in her life, Cana worried about the dangers it held, worried about what monsters were roaming its glittering waters. For the first time in her life, the waters were distant and her cradle gone. Cana choked down her sob, turning back to Juvia to watch her pull the last barb from her tail with a tight, pained smile. The maroon water darkened and washed over Cana's thighs and Cana's chest tightened as her mind began to race.

If the sea had already given her everything she ever wished for, when was it going to start stealing things back?

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	7. Deadly Predator

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Juvia lurked under the wooden planks, carefully tracking her prey by the small shadow flickers. Ten boards until grabbing distance.

Boisterous laughter trickled through the slats and Juvia licked the salt off her lips. Six boards.

Juvia slinked forward, carefully shadowing the shadow. Two boards. Juvia ducked down into the water and slid out from under the pier. Brown curls peeked over the wooden edge and a predatory grin stretched along her lips. Almost...

 _There._

Juvia jumped, her tail propelling her out of the waves with ease. She slammed into the warm body, the crash throwing the two over the boardwalk and into the ocean. Her prey gasped, the ocean filling their lungs. Juvia flipped her human over, laughing at Cana's wide eyes.

"Tag. You're it."

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	8. Pick Me Up

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"You _what_?"

Juvia blinked at Cana, her eyebrows slowly rising towards her hairline. "What's a pick up line?" she asked, her tail playfully flicking water at Cana.

Cana ignored it, twitching slightly. She ignored the way the warm rock dug into her thighs and just stared at Juvia, her mouth hanging open. Juvia had to snap her fingers in front of Cana's nose a couple of times before Cana could stop gaping. Cana held her hands up, trying to get her mind in gear. "You're telling me that in all of the _four hundred_ years you've been alive, you've _never_ had someone tell you a pick up line?"

Juvia shrugged helplessly, her lips turned up in amusement. "Juvia doesn't even know what pick up lines are."

Cana stared helplessly. "Seriously? Like, hey girl, you're hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you?"

Juvia laughed. "What?"

"My zombie plan has been rewritten to include you?"

Juvia snorted, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as if it would help hold in her laughter. "No. Juvia's never heard of any of these."

Cana pulled her feet out from the way and faced Juvia, her shoulders set in determination. "Well then, I need to make up for four hundred years of deprivation. Pick up lines are gold." Cana pursued her lips for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Got one. It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one who tripped me."

Juvia giggled, her other hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Cana leaned forward, a grin playing at her lips. "Excuse me, but I'm really attracted to you and according to Newton's law of gravitation, you should be attracted to me too."

Juvia laughed. "Oh god Cana, these are horrible."

Cana grinned. "I know right? Let me know if you're interested in dating a terrible cook who overcompensates in bed."

Juvia snorted and raised her hand to cover Cana's mouth. "Stop."

Cana kissed Juvia's palm, turning her head to nuzzle the smooth, near invisible scales with her cheek. "Is your name Summer? 'Cause you are hot!"

A giggle escaped Juvia as she twisted her hand to cover Cana's mouth again. "Ca-na," she whined.

Cana pulled her chin out of Juvia's hand. "One, two, three, four, I declare a tongue war."

Cana opened her mouth to say another but, she was cut off by Juvia bringing up her other hand and grabbing her cheeks. Juvia pulled her in for a kiss, taking advantage of Cana's open mouth to slip her tongue in. Cana hummed happily as she leaned in, her tongue dancing with Juvia's. Juvia smiled against Cana's mouth before pulling away, a glimmer of triumph dancing in her half-lidded eyes.

Cana licked her lips and beamed at Juvia. "I can't believe that worked!"

Juvia blinked before smacking her forehead. "Cana…"

Cana leaned against Juvia and played with the mermaid's webbed fingers. She nudged Juvia's hair away with her nose before pressing a light kiss to the shell of Juvia's ear. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back," she murmured.

Juvia laughed and leaned away from Cana. "Cana, stop, they're so dumb," she said, her voice breathless from laughing.

Cana cupped Juvia's cheek and gave her a brief kiss. She pulled away and whispered, "But that's why they're so great." She pecked Juvia's lips again. "Did you know kissing burns 6.4 calories? Wanna workout?"

Juvia snorted and leaned away from Cana. "You're not going to stop, are you?" she asked, sighing in amusement.

Cana shook her head, her nose rubbing against Juvia's. "Nope. Not a chance. It's not like I have better things to do."

Juvia frowned, her thumbs sliding down Cana's cheeks to cover her lips. "But you do have better things to be doing…"

Cana raised her eyebrows. "Like what?" she mumbled, her lips pressing into Juvia's thumbs.

Juvia smiled and leaned towards Cana. "Like Juvia," she said, leaning in to kiss Cana.

Cana jerked away in surprise. "Did...did you just use a pick up line?"

Juvia rolled her eyes, pulling Cana back towards her. "Cana, _shut up_."

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	9. Human Food

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own Silv's wonderful OC, Voeda, either.**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Juviaaa..."

"No."

Cana pouted. "Fine. Call human food disgusting and never give me a chance to redeem it."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "It _is_ disgusting." Juvia's tail slapped against the water, seemingly agitated. "Why you would _ever_ butcher fish like that baffles Juvia."

Cana waved her loaded fork around. The chunk of pie on it wobbled dangerously. "But this isn't fish and you've never had Voeda's lilikoi pie before. It's _amazing_."

Juvia snorted and leaned back. "Sure it is."

Cana stuffed the pie in her mouth with a pointed look, moaning in bliss as the sweet pie melted in her mouth.

Juvia huffed. "Oh shush, it's not that great."

Cana raised her eyebrows and stabbed a small bite-sized piece. She held it out and smirked. "You can't say that until you try it." Her grin grew and she wriggled her eyebrows at Juvia. "I _dare_ you too. You can't back down now."

Juvia rolled her eyes. " _Fine_." She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out.

Cana chuckled and dropped the small piece on Juvia's tongue, an eager grin stretching across her cheeks. Voeda's pies could stop wars, there's no way Juvia would hate it.

Sure enough, the mermaid's scrunched face quickly smoothed out, her eyes flying open in surprise. She licked her lips and turned to Cana with wide eyes. "It's so...spongy. And sweet."

Cana smirked triumphantly. "Good?"

Juvia nodded dazedly, surprise still stamped on her face. "Yeah."

Cana laughed and eagerly stuffed in another bite. "Told ya they're amazing."

Juvia hummed and shrugged. "Not amazing, just good."

Cana froze, her heavy fork frozen halfway to her mouth. She snapped her head to the side and gaped at Juvia. " _Just good_?"

Juvia laughed and poked Cana's cheek. "It's good for people food but, Juvia's food is much better." She cocked her head to the side, her tail flicking the water. "Juvia prefers things...saltier."

Cana blinked. "What?" She pointed at Juvia with her fork, her eyebrows drawn together. "Voeda's pies are perfection," said Cana, waving the fork (and completely oblivious to the shaking pie on it), "how could you deny such bli-"

 _Splat_.

Cana blinked, her gaze snapping down to the piece of pie splattered on her forearm and her now empty fork hovering over her arm. The cool filling slid slowly down her slightly sweaty arm, snapping Cana out of her stupor.

"Dammit," she muttered, lifting her arm to flick the piece off.

Halfway up, Juvia grabbed her wrist and carefully pulled it towards her. Cana opened her mouth to ask Juvia what she was doing but snapped it shut when Juvia leaned down to lick the pie off her arm. Cana gulped, trying to wet her suddenly dry throat.

Juvia smacked her lips, grinning at Cana's open shock. " _Perfection_."

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	10. Lace

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

You would think that after being alive for a couple of centuries, Juvia would understand humans.

But she didn't. Despite her considerable experience, despite all her years of observing humans, they were still the most baffling creatures in the world. Juvia could rant for days about all their odd little traditions and cultures and superstitions and who knows what else (don't even mention their dreadful persistence in cooking everything they touch, it's _awful_ ). And one of their many baffling aspects was their insistence on _clothes_.

Juvia would never understand their desire for scritchy cloth to cover themselves, especially in the muggy air that never left the island. Clothes always stick and cling to uncomfortable crevices of the body, or just gathered heat and sweat as people went about their day. Why anyone would willingly subject themselves to that torture never failed to baffle Juvia.

But, when Juvia saw Cana in lace for the first time, she thought she understood.

Now, why Cana was wearing lace in the first place was beyond her (out of all the fabric types she could have chosen, Cana went with the one that snagged and scratched the skin until it was red and raw). But, with the way the delicate, dark blue lines spread across Cana's smooth skin, making her bronze skin glow, Juvia thought that maybe it was time to reevaluate the whole clothing nonsense.

Mind you, Juvia would always prefer Cana naked but, maybe humans weren't _totally_ the silly idiots she thought they were. Then Juvia saw Cana in _red_ lace and she realized she was wrong about everything.

Humans were the most brilliant creatures in the universe.

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	11. Odd Customs

Title: Kiss of a Mermaid

Summary: The sea had enchanted Cana her whole life. It's no surprise a mermaid would ensnare her even further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Voeda is Sil's wonderful brainchild, not mine.**

* * *

Juvia tugged on Cana's sleeve and Cana looked over, her teriyaki beef stick still halfway if her mouth. "Wha?"

Juvia was nibbling on some raw shrimp and eyeing Levy, who was cleaning tables on the other side of the room. Juvia swallowed and nodded towards the petite blunette. "Why does she have a toy in her pocket?"

Cana pursued her lips and leaned around Juvia to get a better look at Levy. The bright plastic nerf gun sticking out of Levy's apron pocket caught her eye and she grinned. "You mean the nerf gun?"

Juvia popped the rest of the shrimp in her mouth and turned to Cana. "Yeah," she said with a nod, grabbing another shrimp. "Juvia thought it was just some weird human custom but you never carry stuff like that around when you're at work."

Cana shrugged. "I don't get chickens."

Juvia frowned. "What?" She paused at Cana's grin and pouted. "You shouldn't tease Juvia."

Cana held up her hands placatingly. "I'm not!" A couple of shadows moved in the corner of her eye and Cana grinned. "You'll see why in a minute."

Juvia frowned again. "Just tell Juvia."

Cana opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by two loud thunks. A pair of unholy squawks and shrieks from behind them had Juvia jumping out of her seat and Cana nearly knocked her noodles off the table with her elbow. The two turned around just in time to see two more darts fly into the biggest rooster. The bird squawked loudly again and ran out of the door with its wings flapping furiously and feathers flying everywhere, leaving Juvia baffled and Cana laughing. The other chickens followed the rooster's lead and Cana had to plug her ears at the racket being made.

She turned and grinned at Juvia, who just gaped in return. She unplugged her ears to explain, pausing to let Gajeel's roaring laughter and Wendy's high giggles die down a bit more.

Levy and Voeda high fived each other over the counter. "Score!" Levy cheered, running around Jet to get to the small white board stuffed in the corner. She cheerfully added two dashes by hers and Voeda's names.

Jet grumbled as he set down two bowls of noodles in front of Gajeel and Wendy. "Damn it. Why do the demon chickens always come in when I'm busy?"

Voeda snorted and plopped down a plate of teriyaki beef sticks on the food counter in front of her. She gestured to her kitchen. "I was busy."

Jet rolled his eyes. "You've been the champion of the game for six years, you don't count."

Juvia blinked at the three before turning to Cana. "Juvia's confused."

Cana opened her mouth to explain but Voeda beat her to it. "We're not allowed to kill the chickens but they're a pain in the ass, especially when they wander into the stores. Real guns are off limits but we're allowed to shoo them off with anything non-lethal." Voeda tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned over the counter, a warm smile stretching her lips. "We figured we'd make a game out of getting rid of them."

Juvia tugged on her ear. "But they're so _loud_ when they get hit."

Levy laughed. "Yeah but, it's either that or beat them off with a stick. And you never want to get nearby the demon chickens, they're _mean_."

Juvia blinked. "You humans are afraid of chickens?"

Cana snorted. "No, we hate demon chickens. Big difference."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Humans are weird."

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	12. Dangerous Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

AN: I've been sitting on this drabble for months so fuck it, here ya go pls take it away from me. Also tho! **Huge warning- this drabble is based off one of the times I nearly drowned. It's a little explicit bc my first reaction to the event was to write it down to process it so...  
Yeah.**

* * *

Sometimes, Cana forgot that not being able to breathe underwater was only one of the many dangers the ocean posed to humans.

And mermaid kisses didn't excuse her from that.

Cana laughed as she seemed to roll over a wave, the water high enough that she could easily see the small storefronts in the distance behind the bright crimson flags on the gold beach dunes. She flipped over and dove under the next wave, keeping an eager eye out for Juvia. Shimmering scales and glinting gold were nowhere to be found though and Cana sighed as she flipped so that her feet hit the sandy ocean bottom. She looked up and watched a wave break behind her, her stomach twisting happily at the unique view. She admired the white, frothy water streaming away from her and she kicked up to the surface with a grin.

Juvia might not be here yet but that didn't mean Cana couldn't play until she showed up.

She broke just as a wave was rolling through and Cana gleefully let it pull her forward, holding her fists out in front of her like she was a superhero. She laughed as childhood nostalgia washed over her and she kicked back so that the wave broke without her. Cana swam back with her eyes on the shore, the ocean current helpfully pulling her back. The water tickled as it pulled at her arms and hair, making Cana laugh with glee. A shadow fell over Cana, prompting her to flip over-

-only to come face to face with a towering wall of water.

Cana snapped her head back just in time to watch the wave break over her.

The wave crashed down on her before she could even attempt to dive, the churning water slamming against her as the frothy water spun her around. Cana choked on the airy water and kicked towards the surface, only managing one sputtering breath before the waves pulled her back down. Cana gritted her teeth as she was spun around without any sense of direction, panic burning at the back of her throat. She let the adrenaline take over and kicked to the surface, choking and sputtering when she emerged. Cana gasped as she frantically rubbed the salt water out of her eyes, already kicking as fast as she could to the beach.

Dread welled up in her as she felt herself getting dragged back towards the open ocean. Cana blinked some more water out of her eyes, only managing a weary groan when she saw a bigger wave fast approaching. She knew she couldn't swim far enough out so that it would break behind her but she sure as hell couldn't swim fast enough to avoid it. Not with this strong of a current.

 _Alberona, you fucking moron._

Cana stared at the wave with wide eyes, frantically trying to think through the panic screaming in the back of her head. The water loomed overhead too soon, and Cana could only manage a quick ' _fuck it'_ before diving.

The wave crashed on her, pushing Cana down into a swirling mess of water. Her left foot smashed against some sea floor rocks, the pain burning a trail up her leg. Cana gasped, bubbling water rushing to her lungs and her panic coming back full force. Cana tried to straighten out and kick to the surface despite the fire racing along her foot, her vision blurry as the current dragged her down.

 _Shit._

For the first time in years, Cana feared she might drown.

 _Guess mermaid kisses don't work for everything._

The adrenaline kicked back in and Cana jerked her limbs into motion again. She barely managed to get anywhere until something dug into her armpits and a sense of vertigo hit her as she was dragged towards the surface. Cana panicked, limbs lashing out. Something sharp pinched her side and iron bands closed around her chest. Cana was yanked upwards, almost half of her body emerging when she reached the surface. Cana sputtered and gasped for breath, only choking when the bands slipped from her chest to wrap around her waist and yank her back.

Cana's ears were ringing and she tried to kick away. Her legs thumped uselessly against the water and something solid behind her, and Cana thrashed even harder. Salt burned her throat as she choked, the pain mixing with her panic until her thoughts disappeared to screaming. The backwards pull never faltered, no matter how she flailed, and the panic made her chest tight.

Her toes dug into something and it took Cana a minute to realize it was sand. She nearly collapsed in relief, barely managing to get her feet flat on the ocean floor and sluggishly running towards the blurry beach. The weight around her waist disappeared and it wasn't until another wave slammed into her knees and nearly knocked her back down that the grip returned and dragged her further up the beach.

It wasn't until the water only lapped at her ankles that Cana was allowed to collapse, the burning sand a wonderful comfort against her stomach and cheek. Someone gripped her arm and frantically turned her over, only backing away when Cana coughed up more of the water in her lungs.

"Cana!"

Cana blinked blearily up at the clear sky before someone blurry invaded her view. She squinted, salt burning her eyes before tears washed it away, and Juvia's face slowly came into view.

Cana grinned shakily. "Hey pretty lady, crazy seeing you here."

Juvia's shoulders sagged as she sighed. "Thank the Mother, you're alright." Her shoulders tensed again and Juvia punched Cana's bicep. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!"

Cana groaned, her chest still heaving as she gulped in cool, sweet air. She tugged on Juvia's wrist until Juvia leaned against her, wearily slipping her arm around the mermaid's shoulders and hugging her. "Sorry. I..I just…" Cana took another deep breath and swallowed, her throat still scratchy and parched from the sea water. "Red flags weren't going to stop me from seeing you. I didn't think."

" _Obviously_."

Juvia slipped her hands up to Cana's ribs, her thumbs gliding along Cana's ribs as her forehead fell against Cana's collarbone. The two girls laid in the sand for a while - Cana wasn't sure if it was for hours or minutes - and just listened to the other's heavy panting and the waves crashing around them. The sky was clear and blue, and Cana had never seen anything more beautiful as the sand slowly cooled against her shoulders and the water splashed cold against her feet.

Juvia shifted, her hair tickling Cana's shoulder and her shuddering breath cool against her chest.

 _Well_ , Cana thought, her eyes still fixed on the bright blue sky, _almost nothing more beautiful_.

"Juvia's glad you're safe," she murmured, her shoulders trembling.

Cana laughed, the laughter short-lived as her sore throat protested. She lifted her head, barely managing to get it an inch or two off the ground to see the crown of Juvia's head. Webless fingers dug into her side and Cana let her head fall back, the gravity of Juvia's own panic finally hitting her. "I'm okay Juvia," she murmured, bringing her hand up to link her fingers with Juvia's.

"I'm okay."

* * *

AN: Oh and a heads up for anyone hasn't really heard- I've p much left the ft fandom. Mostly for my own health tbh. I'm mostly just clearing out some old drafts I still kinda like but all ft writing has p much come to a complete standstill. Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
